Resonance: The Hymn for a Rose's Soul
by ElfCollaborator
Summary: Third in the Resonance Series. In another world, another time, Ruby is once more thrust into peril, armed with the power of the collective unconscious, the power of man's facade- the power of Persona. AU, possible OOC, fusion fic, implied yuri. Rated T for violence.


**Resonance: The Imprisoned Sun**

_"Once, I dreamt I was a butterfly. _

_I forgot myself and knew only my happiness as a butterfly. Soon, I awoke, and I was myself again. _

_Did I dream that I was a butterfly? Or do I now dream that I am a man? _

_Yet there is a distinction between myself and the butterfly. _

_This is a transformation of the physical._"

* * *

"A butterfly, huh?" I closed the book, leaning back into the soft, worn leather of the train seat and shaking my head. "The things I do to pass tests..."

"Quit complaining." Weiss grumbled, looking up from her own book-it was something about her Psychology class, Carl Young or other. I never found the time to learn that name. "You wanted to take Philosophy because it was easy, you moron..."  
"It was!"

She rolled her sharp blue eyes. I could sense the biting comeback coming already.

I suppose I earned it. I'd already shared a dorm with her for two years and I still wasn't used to her being a complete hardass about our education.

There were four of us on vacation here, all of us dormmates. Weiss Landers, the girl across me, stared at me once more before going back to her book. Her hair was as icy as her personality- I had to ask if it was natural back when she joined us and she just gave me a look that could kill bull elephants. She was nice when she wanted to be; course, the emphasis was on _wanted_.

The girl next to me was my sister, Ruby. Pretty nice girl, a little dorky, but always the adorable kind of dorky; what was the word? Adorkable. Yes, that was the word, adorkable. She was sleeping on my shoulder, clutching her little wolf plushie to her chest and muttering something about zombies in her sleep. Weiss couldn't stand her; I always bet she was one of those anime girls who pretended to be all angry and actually wanted to suck face with you.

And of course, the other girl across from us was dear old Blakey. She was the quiet one; even at her loudest, we never heard more than a couple of peeps out of her. She was reading a book herself, one of those weird porn novels she always said wasn't porn. The latest _Ninjas of Love _novel, or so the cover said. I read one of those books when Blake was sleeping one night; I personally didn't see the appeal. It was all _'Oh Jigoro' _and '_Oh god yes Fujiko_'. Corny as hell.

And then you have me. All things given, I really hate my name. I'm a huge fan of RWBY, personally, and I really liked the character of Yang. All my friends always say I look like her, and one day, it kinda just became my name. Everyone calls me Yang, even if they haven't watched the show- they just follow what everyone else does. Nobody really calls me by my real name anymore, not even Rubes- unless she's mad with me, in which case I know I'm in for the whole 'full name' treatment.

We were on our break and we were all looking for something to do. Weiss, the boring woman she was, wanted to drag us to some place out in the country to 'enjoy nature' or something like that, while Blake just wanted to stay in and hang out around town. Finally, Ruby wanted to go to Japan for a vacation.

We unanimously decided to go with Ruby. That is, if 'unanimously' means 'ignoring Weiss' whining'. She agreed in the end, so it was all good.

"So. Do you even know where we're staying?" Weiss looked up from her book, interrupting my train of thought.

"Uh...some place called Okina. Why?"

"Okina City..." The girl closed her eyes. "You know, _Inaba_ looks like a perfect place-"  
"Weiss, we're not staying in a country town. We went to Japan to _not_ do that!"

"You just don't have a sense of adventure!"

Blake looked up, giving us both the stinkeye. "Would you two quit squabbling already? You're going to make us look like idiots."

"I still can't see why we can't stay in the country..."

Blake's eyes narrowed. "Weiss, if you want to stay there, then go right ahead. We'll pick you up from Yasoinaba Station later."

The white-haired girl just shut her mouth, crossing her arms and muttering.

Good go, Blakey.

Suddenly, all of us were interrupted by the train's intercom going off.

_'Attention all passengers. We will be approaching Okina City Station in five minutes. We will be approaching Okina City in five minutes._

_If you are departing here, please remember to take all your belongings._

_This train will terminate at Yasoinaba Station._'

"You know, I always wondered when we'd get to use our year taking that free Japanese course." I chuckled at my own statement. "Guess that really came in handy, huh?"

"You only took it to get out of my study sessions." Weiss glared at me, more than just a little irritated with me.

Blake rolled her eyes."Your study sessions don't help all that much when it's basically exam-cramming, but without the exams."

"D-don't side with Yang!"

"Two-on-one~" I just had to stick my tongue out. "Blakey would never betray me~"  
"...unnhh..." Ruby finally decided to wake up, rubbing her eyes and looking up to me. "Uhhhhh...Sis, are we here yet?"

"We're pulling into the station right now." Blake pointed out of the window, where the buildings were flying past us, a blur of different shades of grey underneath a baby-blue sky.

Ruby smiled, before an unfortunate rumble decided to tear out of her stomach.. "Good. I'm starving..."  
"You're always starving." Weiss muttered. "You had all of the cookies we bought on the plane here."

"But I'm a growing girl!"

Blake closed her eyes, pulling out a packet of chocolate chip cookies and handing them to her. "Here. I knew you'd get hungry, so here you go."  
She gasped all happily and took the cookies.

"Oh my god, Blake! You're a lifesaver! I wuv you~"

"Hehe." She only chuckled. "I knew you'd want food."  
"Quit pampering her." Weiss sighed, rubbing her temples. "Seriously, one day, she's going to go without us and what will she do then?"  
"I'll never do that!" Ruby declared, hugging my arm tightly. "I'll always have my sister!"  
"Yeah, if you're going to rely on me for food, you're on your own, Rubes."  
"Eh?!" Ruby gave me a wounded look.

"B-but why?!"

"I love you, but I don't love you that much~"  
I'd never seen Ruby give me a pout that big in my life.

* * *

Okina City Station was a big place, all things given. There were advertisements everywhere- from pop idols like Risette, a personal favourite of mine, and Kanamin, to energy drinks. Apparently Kamogawa Energy was big over here. Who knew?

I liked my nice and tasty Blue Cow, thanks very much.

The four of us were standing in a large open area, where the trains heading to Yasoinaba and up to Tokyo were arranged on one of those dot boards I never found out the name of. There were trains going everywhere; some were headed down to Sumaru City, others up to some place called Tatsumi Port Island. The intercom was blaring something about the train to Mitakihara City via Fuyuki City arriving shortly from Tokyo.

It was busier than home, certainly.

"Woooow..." Ruby, as always, was pretty stunned by the place in general. "This place is _huge_!"

"We don't have a big train station like this back where we live." Blake noted, adjusting her ribbon.

"This is so cool..."  
I smiled, patting my sister on the head. "Yeah, it is. See, Weiss? We shouldn't have gone to Inaba! Ruby loves this place!"  
"Shush." I saw her holding up her finger to me, telling me to wait.

How rude.

"Weiss, do you mind-"

"Strange." The girl interrupted me again, rubbing her chin. "You see all these missing people posters?"  
"Missing people pos-" My eyes widened and I looked at the board she was pointing at.

Indeed, there seemed to be a lot of missing people. Our age, too. The only ones I could remember were a kid with fat cheeks- Haru-something, apparently- and a thin, pretty blonde girl- her name was Sonia, and her last name reminded me of the drummer from Nirvana- one of them, at any rate.

I really felt like listening to Nirvana now.

"Pretty weird..." Ruby nodded, staring at the board. "And this is a holiday town, you say?"  
"Apparently, this isn't the first time something weird like this has happened in the area." Blake spoke up, reading her phone carefully. "A couple of months back, over in Inaba, there were a string of murders. People were found hanging from telephone poles upside down and stuff.

I think the suspect was named Adachi, or something similar."  
"I see..." The white-haired girl nodded slowly. "...I'm hoping we're not about to see a repeat of that, but- wait, is he in prison?"  
"Awaiting trial."

"Ah." I shrugged. "Should be fine then. And besides, it's over in Inaba. What's the worst that could happen?"

Ruby shushed me, frowning. "Hey! Sis, you know what happens to people who say that, right?"

"Ohh, relax. We're not in a movie. Quit being superstitious." Weiss rolled her eyes. "You were hungry, right? I think we should go see what the place has for food."  
"I think we should check into the hotel first and then see what we can find for food around here." Blake suggested. "Then we can leave our luggage in our room and find the good restaurants."

I nodded in agreement. "Sounds good to me. You guys in?"  
"I suppose." Weiss looked over at her briefcase, nodding slowly. "My arm's getting tired from carrying this infernally heavy bag..."  
"It's only _infernally heavy_ because you decided you needed to carry the whole freaking house with you~"

"Shut it, Yang. You always have to be prepared!"

Ruby giggled. "I never knew you were a Scout."  
"Still, preparedness is key! We are travelling abroad, after all."

I raised my finger. "Guys, we can have our little group meeting outside the station. People are starting to look at us weirdly."  
Weiss immediately shut up. I swear, she turned redder than a tomato at that point.

"R-right!" She nodded, grabbing my sister. "Well, Ruby, I guess we should go now, right?"  
"E-eh! H-hey! Weiss, y-you're kinda-ow!"  
Blake rolled her eyes, looking over at me.

"Well, you might want to hurry before Weiss rips your sister's arm off from embarrassment."  
"Heh. So I should. You go on ahead, kitten."

The girl could only blush. "Y-you know I hate being called that..."

"I know, but it's just so fun~"

Having said all that, Ruby was right in hindsight.

I _really_ shouldn't have said that nothing could possibly go wrong.

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

**A/N: Welcome, one and all, to the third Resonance fic and the second Persona Resonance fic. I'm trying a different tack here- I always see the Persona characters heading over to RWBY (I do this over in Weiss Reacts myself), but never the RWBY characters heading over to Persona. As such, I created a small AU where the RWBY characters exist in Persona with a couple of minor differences:**

**\- No Semblances or Aura**

**\- No weapons, although there will be nods to them**

**-Changed names (Weiss Schnee - Weiss Landers, Ruby Rose - Ruby Anderson) Only Blake retains her name, and Yang's remains a secret.**

**\- Blake is obviously not a Faunus.**

**This is only Part 1 of a two-parter. Yes, the RWBY characters will get Personae, but as this is more a RWBY/Persona fusion fic, there most likely won't be any appearances of the Persona 4 cast here apart from possibly Naoto and a couple of cameos here and there. This is intended to be a RWBY story with Persona elements in general.**

**That's all for now.**

**So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your ideas, comments, suggestions, criticisms, reviews and thoughts, and I hope you have a GREAT day! Until next time!**


End file.
